Kyuu Sogou Byou
by amanichan
Summary: What if scenario where Yuuri's pacifist views are push to the limit. An anime AU continuation fanfic centered on ConradxYuuri in a darker setting. //on hiatus for rewrite//
1. Prologue: Surrounded

Kyuu Sogou Byou (One who is cornered will fight like a devil)

By Amaniblue

© Amaniblue, July 2006

AN: A KKM anime AU continuation fanfic after the anime. ConYuu centered with elements of romance, angst, drama, and slight comedy. Oh yes, there will be blood, gore and violence. Rated R to NC-17 for violence, death, swearing, and yes boyxboy smex.

All OC characters are of my own creation. I have yet to see all the episodes, but enough to formulate a pretty decent plot here. Some slight spoilers are present. All flames will be sent to Hell or in this case New Makoku, but all praises are welcome.

Also, I am a new fan to this series and couple. So if any plot lines or dialog coincidentally sounds similar to some other fics, I apologize now. It is entirely by accident since it is nearly impossible to read every single fanfic out there on KKM due to the huge volume of fans for this series. So just let me know and I'll try to make the necessary changes.

Oh btw, if there are very blatant grammar errors, I would like to apologize now as well. My excuse is simply that I am multi-lingual and have a tough time sometimes differentiating tenses correctly. One sentence structure that works for one language doesn't necessarily work for another it seems. Also, the realm I've created turns out to be a bit darker than the light-hearted anime. So be warned, it's going to be darker from here on out.

"text" – regular dialog

_text_ – inner monologue and thoughts

Prologue

The rain pour down from the heavens in torrential waves; drenching the band of mercenaries surrounding their prey. Step by step they inch towards the couple huddling at the edge of the grove.

Ignoring the heaviness dragging down on his wet garments and the fire burning in his lungs from their flight, the youth stood gallantly before the trembling little girl behind him.

"Please, spare us! We are unarmed! If its money you want-" the youth reached inside his pockets, retrieves a small black pouch and tossed it towards the leader of the pack. "-then take it!"

The metal inside the pouch tinkle in the air and landed with a thud.

The fair hair leader, pause his steps, then glance at the small black pouch and sneered. His eyes blearing with an unknown emotion for a split second before he turns back towards the youth with glaring hatred. The leader then tossed his sodden, dirt covered cloak over his shoulders and reveal a dark leather scabbard attached to a leather belt.

The sound of metal being drawn cut through the silence of the forest, dulling the pounding rain into the background.

The group follows their leader's action and continues their advance, ignoring the youth's entreaty as the leader step over the black pouch. In desperation, the youth reach out a shaking hand, then raise his voice and pleaded, "We have done nothing to you! You don't have to do this! Why are you doing this?"

Cold laughter was the youth's response. The maddening sound chilled him to the bones. Fear surge within him, numbing his raw nerves. He staggers backwards, tripping over the little girl who yelped in fright and clumsily landed on his back.

Seeing the opening, the pack's leader stopped his laughter and sneered with delight. Hastening his steps, the fair hair man reaches the youth and raised the dagger in the air for the kill.

Silence greeted his ears. Time move in slow motion for the youth as he realize with a sudden clarity: _this man's going to kill me.  
_  
Stun by the revelation, the youth's eyes widen then closed tight in horror as he stopped breathing entirely, waiting for the inevitable blow to come.

His breath was knocked back into him as something fell on top of his body. A sharp mewling cry ruptured through the silence, accompanying his own gasp as the piercing pain shocked his body.

A sickening feeling emerge from his gut as the sharp cry dawn on him. The youth reopen his eyes and saw the glowing cherubic face of the little girl he loves so dearly. Blood drip from the corner of her lips as she tried to form a smile, then suddenly another shrill cry erupted from her lips follow by his own.

The pain in his chest renew as the weight of the source was removed. The girl collapse on top of him; her body limp.

The dagger reappears before his eyes, preparing for another downward strike. Blood dripping from the tip in slow motion, the red droplets stain the pale pink dress of the little girl atop him.

His heart stopped then renew with a war drum beating at it's center as time return to its normal passage. The numbness evaporated altogether as molten rage boiled in his veins.

A sudden gust of wind gathered beneath him, whipping the rain, his wet clothing and growing raven hair upwards; lifting the youth and the girl two feet into the air in the process.

Momentarily taken aback, the fair hair leader hurriedly staggered back towards the pack. They stood there with the weapons still drawn towards the youth as they look on with awe and growing horror.

The youth held the little girl in his arms as he stretched his legs beneath him. He turned around, walked a few paces toward the inner forest, and gently places her limp figure against a tree.

He then emerged back to the clearing with his eyes down cast, shadowed by dripping raven locks. His stance rigid as his hands fisted tightly beside him.

A chilling, commanding tone, much deeper and richer from the youth's previous pleading voice, projected clearly. "Justice shall be served."

Upon his last word, the wind surge with a force and howled around them as it whip around the clearing, forming a giant vortex miles toward the sky.

To be continued...


	2. Blood mist

Kyuu Sogou Byou (One who is cornered will fight like a devil)

By Amaniblue

© Amaniblue, August 2006

Chapter 1

The downpour had stop hours ago, yet a lone figure still drench to the bones stood in the middle of the clearing.

His eyes brighten with anger, survey in an arc, the destruction before him. Deep lacerations were cut into the barks of each tree from its root to the top of its branches. A deluge of fragmented leaves and broken twigs scatter the muddy foundation in a circular formation.

Yet, despite the chaos, the rays of the setting sun reflect off the dewdrops from the remaining leaves and dance around the clearing in a vivid array of colors, encasing the surrounding in a mystical red glow. The color had little to do with the setting sun, however.

The entire clearing and beyond was misted with a layer of red, blood red. The acrid smells thicken in the air and permeate the whole surrounding.

Despite the tell-tale signs, the lone figure continues to stand there. His keen eyes took in every detail that was left behind, enacting the chaos that happened earlier in his mind's eye. Satisfied, the lone figure directs his eyes to the one spot he had been avoiding to assess.

There, close to the edge of the clearing was a small crater about three feet deep. Heat still radiated from it, causing the humid air above it to waver.

A pool of congeal blood gather at its epicenter.

His angry eyes sadden as wetness shine in its depth.

"Sire."

Startle from his thoughts, the lone figure quickly blinks away the wetness and calmly turns around to address the people before him with a nod of greeting.

A youthful soldier dress in a brown military uniform was accompanied by four other men likewise dress in green-brown ones. The youthful soldier bows toward his captain, and then said, "Your Excellency, the scouts has return with their reports."

The captain nods in reply, thus signaling the reporting to begin.

"Sire." Each of the scout bows low in respect.

"How many?"

"Twelve total: seven dead, one severely injured, and four fled on foot towards the east." One of them said.

Then the scout next to him continued. "A broken campsite lies within that path about half a mile away. It seems, they switch to horses from there and headed north-east."

The captain absently glances towards the direction mention, and then inquires, "What is their lead?"

Another scout answers, "Several league. We have two soldiers giving chase as we speak, sire."

Taking only a moment to ponder this new information, the captain redirect his determine gaze back to the group and began to issue orders starting from his left with the youthful soldier. "Set up camp at the enemy base."

"Yes, sire." The soldier bow again then left.

"Then gather the dead back to the campsite."

"Yes, sire." The first scout bow then left.

"Patch up the survivor for interrogation."

"Yes, sire." The second scout bow then left.

"One of you, come with me. The other, report back to the castle, brief Jozak on the matter, then both of you report back to me. Do not, in any circumstances, reveal what you know thus far to him or to anyone else in the castle."

Perplex by the mix command, the scout ask for clarification. "What should I say to him, sire?"

Without missing a beat, the captain enunciate his command with cold clarity, "I want these rats flush out alive."

To be continued...


	3. Flight

Kyuu Sogou Byou (One who is cornered will fight like a devil)

By Amaniblue

© Amaniblue, September 2006

AN: All OC characters are of my own creation.

Chapter 2

An eerie silence reins the forest except for the pounding stomps of two lone riders. A new moon hangs low on the horizon, lighting their path.

Not once did their breakneck pace abated since leaving the castle. Time had been wasted enough with unanswerable questions thrown at them. Just when they had mounted their steeds, the steward of Blood Pledge Castle had blocked their pathway to the North portcullis. His demand fell on deaf ears as both riders responded with solemn faces before they rode pass him and fled into the night.

The two lone riders spoke not a word to each other since leaving the castle. All that was needed to say was left behind, and all the answers that they were dying to know await them at their destination.

They journey through many villages on the well trodden roads leading away from the castle; then swerved to another and another path as many forks presented itself, always heading North-East. Then at one point, the lead rider paused briefly and cut right into an opening to the forest, adjacent to the road. The second rider followed without hesitation.

Suddenly,

The rider guiding the way pulled hard on his rein, causing his horse to rear on its hind legs. The horse neighed loudly in opposition before it settled down to catch its breath.

The second rider, upon seeing this action, did likewise before he inquired softly, "What's the matter? Have you lost the –?"

The first rider held up a hand to quickly silence him. Understanding dawn on him, and the second rider raised his head to scan their surrounding with wary eyes.

Moonshine filtered through the leaves in patches, enough to light their path. In turn, it cast large shadows from the tall trees that melded together, forming a vacuum of darkness.

Not a creature stirred nor an insect chirped. Silence greets them still. Only the heavy breathing of the horses and the occasional clumping of their hooves was heard.

Silence crept onward for what seems like an eternity before a faint scratchy sound was heard.

Immediately, both riders darted their eyes to a section of trees, about thirty feet away from them.

The scratching grew louder and another sound was added to the mix, a billowing noise much similar to the sails of a ship flying with the ocean currents.

A movement cast in shadows, alerted its position to the tree branches high above. The first rider drew his long bow and plucked an arrow from the holder in his saddlebags. He positioned the arrow on the bow and pull the cord taut, readying it for launch.

Unsure of what their facing, the first rider glance at the second rider (who nodded his approval) before he fired the first shot.

A screeching wail bled through the silence as the billowing sound increase in its rapidity.

Upon hearing the inhuman screech, the rider immediately fired another shot. This time though, a roar of pain erupted from the shadows and a blur of darkness launched straight up to the sky and fled towards the mountains.

"Wh— what was that?" stammered the first rider. Then he continued, "In all my years of service, I have never heard anything like it."

"I don't know, Derik," murmured his companion.

For moments, both still have their eyes train on the diminishing figure of the creature; until the lead rider stir from his musings and looped the long bow over his shoulder, just in case the creature decides to return.

The first rider picked up his reins then squeezed his knees to nudge the horse into motion as he implored to his companion, "Whatever that was, there's no time to waste. Sir Josak, we must hurry."

Nodding in understanding, the spy extraordinaire replied, "Lead the way, my friend. And I shall follow."

To be continued...


	4. Grief

Kyuu Sogou Byou (One who is cornered will fight like a devil)

By Amaniblue

© Amaniblue, November 2006

AN: I apologize for the long pause between updates and the shortness of each post. As it seems, I can only write in spurts of inspiration. Alas sometimes, the inspiration is for another fic. So, luckily my muse for this fic has finally stepped up to the plate and ready to bat. So without further ado…

BTW, I'm intentionally keeping to the European, specifically Germanic naming conventions from the anime and manga novel.

Chapter 3

The two riders arrived at the well hidden campsite a little before midnight. The youthful soldier in the brown uniform from earlier on, greeted them anxiously. "Derik, Sir Josak, I bid thee welcome. Please, take a moment to refresh yourselves. I'll inform the captain of your arrival."

The spy and the scout both dismounted their tired horses and handed the youthful soldier their reins.

"There's no need Artur. We'll inform the captain ourselves. Just take care of them for us and make sure they receive a few extra sugar cubes, okay?" winked Josak to the youth with a grateful smile. Artur nodded his assurance and proceeded to guide the horses to the makeshift stable near the campsite.

As soon as the youth left, the smile that graced his lips disappeared. Josak turned solemn eyes towards Derik who then led the way towards the captain's tent.

The scout stopped short at the entrance and announced. "Sire, I have returned with Sir Josak."

"Come in."

The captain's voice sounded very raw. Sir Josak glanced over at Derik questioningly. The scout only shook his head in grim silence before he lifted the flap to the tent and both of them entered.

The room was dark except for a lone candle set atop a block of tree trunk used as a makeshift table. The dim light cast a somber orange glow within the small vicinity. There, at the middle of the tent knelt the captain beside the edge of a bedroll strewn atop a layer of straws.

Josak squinted at the little figure lying on the bedspread in front of them and confusion marred his brow until his eyes widened with alarm. _No, this can't be!_ His thought's screamed. _It can't be!_

He swallowed hard before he asked, "Is she...?"

Josak couldn't finish. He could barely stand the thought of it.

Regardless, the captain replied to his unspoken question rather hoarsely. "The healer managed to close her wounds, but she had been bleeding internally since we found her…"

A stifled sob later, the captain continued his account, "One of her lungs had already collapsed. She…"

Another pause ensued.

Josak heard the captain visibly swallowed before he continued, "Greta gasped her last breath an hour ago."

Unbidden, Josak howled his latent anguish for all to hear and fell heavily to his knees. Both fists pounded at the dirt beneath him as he grieved for the little princess. The cherubic light that had failed to kill the king many moons before, but had instead, stolen his Majesty's and the kingdoms' heart, was gone.

With tears brimming at his eyes, Josak couldn't fathom why and thought w_ho could have done such a thing!? Those monsters! Who!?_

Steadily, Josak rose to his feet and padded towards the captain. He then crouched down beside the man and placed a comforting hand on the captain's shoulder before he pleaded hoarsely, "Conrart, you must tell me what happened. What do you know? Who could have done this to her!? Where is his Majesty now!? Where!?"

Josak couldn't help his actions, with every question he raised, his voice rose with it until the guards posted around the perimeter of the camp could hear the concern in his muffled voice. Despite their many years of training, each of them couldn't help but feel for what Sir Josak was going through at this moment. They themselves have learned of the little princess' demise the first time a howl of anguish quite similar to the one they heard just now came from the captain's tent. Princess Greta was a treat to watch as she cavorted with the commoners and aristocrats alike. She endeared herself to the people around her, especially within his Majesty's circle. It was a sad day for Shin Makoku indeed. Thus with baited breaths, all the guards waited for their captains' new orders as they listened on.

To be continued...

Review Responses:

**Oruchuban Ebichu – **Sorry for the confusion. I hope it'll be clearer in the future. I'm writing like a narrative of a comic book. So the characters are shrouded in mystery until they are revealed. I hope that makes sense.

**Dranzen** – Yes, your guess is correct. I had to kill her off for dramatic reasons. I apologize for the confusing beginning but I hope it'll all work out in the end. Please ignore the errors. As for combining the first three chapters, yeah, you're right on that one too. But then, there won't be much of an update would it?

**Blissdreamer** – Thank you. I'll try my best to update as soon as I can.


End file.
